1. Field of the Invention
The present invention to holding devices for saw blades and more particularly to a portable container to hold saw blades and other table saw accessories where the container can be connected to the side of a table saw.
2. Scope of the Prior Art
Containers and carrying cases of various types have long been used to hold saw blades for use with a table saw and the like. Prior art container have also been used to hold other table saw accessories such as wrenches used to secure the blade to the saw. The known containers take on different configurations and hold blades and other components in different ways. Some such containers include a frame having a post in the center. The center hole of the blade fits over the post and the blades are held to the frame by a wing nut or other suitable fastener. A handle can be provided to carry the container.
In other embodiments, such as that revealed in U.S. Pat. No. D218,922 to DeVore et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,266 to Rackeley, and U.S. 5,797,488 to Yemini reveal containers that have clam-shell design with a base and a cover. The saw blade is held within the internal cavity formed by the base and cover. A handle can also be provided for the container. Various types of mechanisms are used to hold the base and cover closed. For example, the patents to DeVore and Yemini and U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,082 to Ridings, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,713 to Byrns each disclose snap latches to hold the container in the closed position. The designs of those prior art mechanisms do not always hold the container closed after repeated use. In addition, they are not located on the container or the handle in a position that is easily accessibly to open the container.
In addition, a number of patents, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. D271,918 to Ramirez, U.S. Pat. No. D320,697 to Eggan and U.S. Pat. No. D332,867 to Blake, Jr., reveal saw blade carrying. cases that have a hole extending through the carrying cases. Generally, a screw is inserted into the hole to hold the container closed. The prior art does not utilize the hole to secure the container to the saw.
As mentioned, prior art containers have been designed to hold accessories that are used with the saw, such as Allen wrenches. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,263 to Stanley includes a cavity that is used to receive a blade tool. The slots and cavities revealed by the prior art are not always easily accessibly and it can be difficult to remove the tools from them. What is needed is a means to hold various types of table saw accessories within the cavity so that the accessories are easily accessible and removable from the container yet secured when stored.
The present invention relates to a portable container to hold saw blades and other table saw accessories that overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art. The container is made of a cover and a base that are hinged together and has a handle to carry the container. The container includes a snap latch and push-to-release button combination at the outer end of the handle. The combination is positioned for easy access to open the container with one hand. In addition, the combination""s design secures the container in the ed position by way of a bolt that passes through the center hole. The container also includes at least one set of retaining tabs formed on the inner surface of the container. The retaining tabs are arranged to hold various types of table saw accessories such as a pencil, a flat pencil or an Allen wrench. A raised portion can be provided on the cover so that container also holds the table saw accessories. In a preferred embodiment, the post that holds the blade also supports the flat wrench that slides over the post. A nut is provided to hold the blades and the flat wrench in place. The post can be tubular so that a bolt can secure the container to the table saw.
The container of the present invention includes a base and a cover. The base has generally circular center portion having a base handle portion and a diametrically opposing hinge portion integrally formed with the center portion. The base has an outer side and an inner side and a flange extending from the inner side around the center of the base. A tubular post extends from the center portion. The base handle portion includes a center hole between an outer edge and the circular center portion. An opening is provided in the flange that is around the perimeter of the handle portion. Adjacent the slot, a snap latch. extends perpendicularly from the inner side of the handle portion. The snap latch has a generally triangular portion at its upper end pointing in the direction of the outer edge. A press button is also provided between the snap latch and the center hole.
The cover also has a generally circular center portion having a cover handle portion and a diametrically opposed hinge portion. The cover has a outer side and an inner side and a flange extending from the inner side around the center portion that mates with the tubular post. A hole is formed at the center of the center portion. The base handle portion includes a center hole portion between an outer edge and the circular center portion. A ledge is provided in the flange that is around the perimeter of the handle portion so that the ledge is generally parallel to the inner surface. Adjacent the ledge, a slot eYnds proximate the outer edge of the handle portion. A button hole is provided between the slot and the center hole. Within the center portion, a raised portion extends out from the outer side and is open to the inner side. In the preferred embodiment, the raised portion extends between the cover handle portion and the hinge portion. On the inner side of the raised portion, at least one set of retaining tabs is configured so as to hold a table saw accessories.
As assembled, the base and cover hinge portions are connected so that the container has a generally clam-shell arrangement. Accordingly, the base and cover move between an open and a closed positions. In the closed position, the handle portions mate so that the center holes are aligned to form a handle for the container. The triangular portion of the snap latch engages with the ledge formed on the outer edge of cover portion. The button also extends through the button hole. As the snap latch engages with the ledge, the cover is secured into the closed position with the base portion. In order to open the container, the snap latch is depressed through the opening as the press button is depressed. The snap latch disengages from the ledge and the container can open. The configuration of the snap latch and the press-to-release button between the outer edge and the center hole makes it easy to open the container as the container is held by the center hole. In addition, the configuration is strong enough to hold the container in the closed position.
The center hole of typical saw blades slide over the tubular post. The center portion""s shape of the center portion accommodates the circular shape of the blades. A flat wrench having a center hole can also slide over the post. As mentioned, various table saw accessories will fit into the retaining tabs. As the post is tubular, the, container can be secured to a side of the table saw by a suitable fastener. The shape and features of the container allow it to be easily stored on the saw and provide enough space to hold multiple tools used by the saw. This is particularly advantageous for use with portable saws. Accordingly, all the tools necessary to operate and use the saw are held in a central place and attached to the saw for easy transport.
These and numerous other features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.